The Disappearance of Rin Okumura
by WriterGodz112
Summary: 18 Days before christmas Rin went missing and Yukio is getting worried so the next day his students don't remember him at all. So he asks people where he is no one then he asks Mephisto and he said "Think of The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya but more dangerous" So Yukio steps into Gehenna himself and witness something terrible Rin is evil!


By Nick McKeever

It was 18 days before christmas when Yukio demanded a X-Mas party for all of us. We were kinda questioning on the party like how will we get the money to make it happen and stuff like that. SHIEMI is the poster girl/advertisment person for our party while Izumo is the mascot posing as a sexy santa suit(Personally I think Sheimi should be in it!) I was put as the attendance person who checks off names if they show up.

It was now lunch time when we ate in the classroom when Yukio walked in with a depressed face. We all looked at Yukio he sat his bag on the desk and called "Have an open mod?" He said as He slept

He woke up a little later but it was in his room he seen Rin was not back from class yet. He woke up in a startling concluding and question "Where is Rin?" He said as he looked out the window nothing. He dialed Rin's number but the caller ID said "Caller Does not Exist" Yukio then looked at Rin's manga its not there he even called Shima to know if Rin was at their dorm. They said "Who is that?" They said as Yukio stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

He did not see Rin's toothbrush or rag he used to wipe his face on. I ran to Shimei's place I walked into the house and grabbed Shiemi and yelled "WHERE IS RIN!" I yelled as Shiemi was scared and pushing me away "WHERE DAMMIT!" I said as I slapped Shiemi. She started to cry and ran into the garden.

I punched the wall and had sweat coming down on my face. I had one question WHERE IS MY BROTHER!? I ran out and grabbed a key and ran to Shima's dorm I waltz right in there as he was reading a dirty mag. "WHERE IS HE!" I started to shake Shima so hard the book ripped as the pages flew out the winodow "Dude what are you talking about and who is this "Rin Okumura guy?" SHIMA said as I released him as I ran out of the dorm and headed to Mephisto's office. I charged into the door and he was sitting in his chair playing a PS Vita. "I knew you would come" He said has he putted his Ps Vita in his desk "Have a Seat" He said

"I know what you are going to ask where is Rin am I correct?" He said as I nodded "Just as expected" He said as he looked out the window. "I know who did it" He said "It is your father" He said "Shiro?" Yukio said "No the other one" He said as I looked in horror and I huffed "Satan" I said "Yes I know you have a sliver of the blue flame I see it in your eyes in the Impure King battle" He said smiling "Just think of this as the real life version of The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya but more dangerous" He said

"Where can I find him" I ask Mephisto

"Gehenna" He said "Here is a key to get there fair warning it can get a bit scary in there" He said as I looked down "Fine" I said as I took the key and shutted his doors "Here goes nothing" I said as I put the key inside the keyhole and opened the door

A bright flash of red light pulled me in as I fell on cold rock. I open my eyes and I see a long corridor with victorian lamps and a dim lit hallway. I see posters or propaganda of Gehenna's Tv shows. I seen a door and I slowly walk down it. This place smells like fire and smoke. I opened the door and I was greeted with a bow and a greeting from a goblin. "Welcome we have been waiting" He said as he led me to the main lair of hell. He opened a gothic door and I seen hell in its true form. People are burning in the pits of hell and they are chained and being poured acid on them. I looked away as I seen Rin making out with woman.

"YO!" I screamed as he looked and stopped kissing "Hello brother" He said getting up from the bed naked. "Drink?" He said as his woman was feeling him up "Oh right you don't drink" He said as he drank a shot. I walked down there with my gun ready to shoot at any moment not at Rin but at Satan. If I remember correctly when Kyon was in the paralell universe he had to kill the one who created the mess with was Nagato aka Satan in my time. So if I put Holy Water in this gun and I could fix the space time continuum.

I walked past Rin and I went to Satan's lair he had two woman on the bed spreading out. "Hey Yukio" He said putting down a scotch. I aimed the gun and shot it the water sprayed on his face making him burn and shrivel. "Done" I said as I witness no changes "Surprise" Rin said as he slapped me with his tail and I fell unconscious. It was him!

"Too bad it was you who changed YOU were the one who everyone did not know YOU were never born in the world I put you in. You understand you never existed in that world both of us did not. So hence they thought you were a student and did not know who I was. So you decided to take a detour asking the only person who knows both of us he helped you. So you thought he told you Satan made this but in actuality it was me. I brainwashed him to say that so that you can be in a loop of questions. So any questions before you die?" RIN ask me as I looked at him "But I have one last option" I said "Fight" I said

"OH JOY!" Rin said unchaining me and gave me a machete. "Lets see what you got" He said as he spun the large sword. I put holy water on mines as I did the stance and I ran to Rin. He smiled as he jumped up and slashed me in the arm. Blood sprayed on the ground. "Damn!" I said as I sprayed Holy Water on him he kick boxed me in the face as blood sprayed in the fire. The fire sprayed up in the air and Rin had fire in his eyes as he grabbed my shirt and flew into the ground and soon we were in the cafeteria of the school.

We landed on the food ticket booth with tickets flying out and kids taking them. RIN was pushed into the wall and smashed in two classrooms. I stared at him and I looked around and everyone was walking back from me and Rin looked at me then I seen my hands in blue flames!

I looked in the mirror and I am the twin of satan I have blue fire around me and a tail and horns! Then I glared at Rin and I zoomed and climbed on the walls. "Erase this parallel universe now!" I said as Rin smirked "No" He said as he jumped up and smashed me down into the track court.


End file.
